


Cat Figures and Flower Petals

by Jillflur



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ....not really, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Cats in the Flowershop, Flower shop owner!Gavin, Gavin Reed is bad at emotions, Gavin and Simon are good friends!, Gavin has a lot of cats, Gavin likes flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, RK900's name is Richard, Rating May Change, Richard likes to tease Gavin, Richard really likes to watch Gavin water that flowers!, and so is Richard, deviating because of love, you will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillflur/pseuds/Jillflur
Summary: There is a flower shop right across the street from the DPD. Every day, Rk900 walks past the little shop on his way to work. It is a tiny building with blue walls and a brown roof. It looks so different from the other buildings in the modern city.Rk900 never saw the owner, the shop was always dark, no flowers or a sign standing outside.But that didn’t stop Rk900 from watching the mysterious flower shop whenever he walked past it. Maybe he would see the owner one day and unravel the mystery.





	1. The Mysterious Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic. This time I tried myself on a Flower shop!AU with a Cute!Gavin liking flowers and cats!  
> This fic will be full of flowers, cats and people bad with emotion.

There is a flower shop right across the street from the DPD. Every day, Rk900 walks past the little shop on his way to work. It is a tiny building with blue walls and a brown roof. It looks so different from the other buildings in the modern city, standing out like a swimmer in a desert. Sometimes, he would look inside the windows, looking at the various flowers standing in front of it. The different colors of the flowers captures his intention, shining in the soft morning or evening light whenever he walks past the shop. He also likes the little decoration items the shop sells. More often than not, Rk900 would catch himself wanting to go inside the shop and buy some of the cute little figures of cats or other animals.

The shop owner really seems to like cats. Even the name of the shop has the word cat in it, _“Flowerpot Cat”_.

Rk900 never saw anyone go inside the shop. Even though, he could see the various flowers in the shop window, he never saw the owner or a costumer inside. The shop was always dark, no flowers or a sign standing outside. It was unnerving and Rk wished to meet the mysterious owner of the shop. When he asked Connor, one of the few people that weren’t afraid of him, he told him that the previous owner, a middle aged woman, died a few month ago. He didn’t know who watered the flowers or cleaned the shop.

But that didn’t stop Rk900 from watching the mysterious flower shop whenever he walked past it. Maybe he would see the new owner one day and unravel the mystery.

* * *

 

It was a cloudy afternoon, the sun peeking through the thick clouds occasionally. Richard walked down the busy road, ignoring the stares following his tall form. He stood out in the mass. Too tall, face too emotionless and eyes too cold. Yet he ignored the uncomfortable stares focused on him and continued down the road. He didn’t mind the stares, he didn’t mind anything in general as long as it didn’t interfere with his objective.

Richard rushed into the next alleyway, the fasted way to his destination. A harsh gust of wind ruffled his perfect hair and disarranged his white CyberLife jacket. The sun couldn’t peek through the narrow alleyway and so it was cast into menacing shadows. No one really used the alleyway; most people preferred the main road. The alleyway connected with the back door of the flower shop, so Richard often walked through here to look at the old wooden door (and maybe see the owner of the shop). Richard stopped at the end of the alleyway, eyes noticing a bundle of tiny blue flowers growing next to stone stairs leading to the backdoor of the flower shop. Even in the constant shadows, the flowers were able to bloom. Fascinating.  
Richard peeked up at the door, the familiar blue walls of the flower shop a stark contrast to the dark alleyway. The dark wooded door creaked loudly when another gust of wind rattled through the alleyway. A moment later, the door opened and a man walked out.

Richard eyes widened.

The man didn’t seem to have noticed the tall android in the corner of the alleyway. He slowly made his way down the stairs, one hand holding a watering can. The man cursed when a few drops of water fell out of the can, splashing on the ground and soaking his pants slightly. The man knelt down to the tiny blue flowers, smiling down at them.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry I didn’t forget about you guys…” the man mumbled, fingers running carefully over the vulnerable petals before watering the irrelevant flowers blooming in the dark alleyway.

Richard couldn’t take his eyes of the man’s rough yet beautiful face. His eyes capturing the man’s soft smile while he watered the tiny flowers. His sensors scanned the scar across his face, analyzing the cause of the injury.

A glass bottle. Over 15 years ago. The scar stood out, the skin slightly pinker and softer. It didn’t look bad, in a way Richard liked the way the scar highlighted the man’s soft features.

The man had dark eye bags under his eyes, making him look older. He looked tired, not only physically but also mentally and Richard had the strange urge to lay a hand on the man’s shoulder and let him rest against him. His eyes focused on the man’s fingers still running along the blue petals as if he was playing piano. They looked so soft, untouched from the world, yet rough with years picking up heavy things. Some dirt stained his hands and the green apron the man was wearing. Only now did the Richard see the bright yellow name of the flower shop written on the man’s apron with a tiny cat face in the corner.

Suddenly the man looked up, soft green eyes meeting cold blue ones. In that exact moment, the sun decided to peek through the thick clouds and cast the rough yet soft looking man in golden light, his dark brown hair shining in the afternoon light like a halo.

Richard breath hitched. His bio-components heating up, error warning popping up, and software instability warnings flashing in his vision. Richard didn’t know what was going on with his body he never felt like this. He shouldn’t feel anything in general.

He wasn’t a deviant.

All he knew was that the man standing in front of him was the most beautiful creature he ever saw.

The sun fated and with it the comfortable silence around them.

The man stood up, “The fuck you looking at, tincan?”

Richard’s LED pulsed yellow. He did not expect such a vulgar language from the soft looking man. His tongue was tied, his hands balling into fist at his sides when he didn’t know what to say. His program falling short, he couldn’t find a replay in his social relation program. Software instability warning flashed in his vision, almost making him go blind in the chaos of red lines and numbers. The man cooked his head, soft brown hair falling against his forehead. Richard wanted to run his hands through the man’s hair, feel the soft brown under his fingers, feel the short hair behind his neck and-

Wanted  
Wanted  
Wanted

Richard shouldn’t want anything. He wasn’t a deviant.

“Cat got your tongue? Are you broken?” the man looked worried for a second before a hard look crossed his face, “Shit, plastic, get lost already and break somewhere else,” he barked and walked up the stone stairs. He pulled open the wooden door, “and stop lingering around _my_ alleyway!” he yelled before closing the old door loudly, wood creaking under the force.

Richard’s LED blinked red-yellow-yellow-blue.

He watched the closed shop door for a second, mind trying to sort through the strange events that just happened. His bio-components finally cooled down again but in his mind palace, he couldn’t stop repeating the man’s soft smile over and over again.

The software instability warning slowly disappeared but Richard could still feel the dent in his perfect program the man left behind.

Richard didn’t see the man the next day or the next or the day after that. He didn’t see the beautiful man for almost two weeks and in this two weeks Richard still couldn’t forget about the man’s sweet smile and the soft looking scar across his face or his hands full of potting soil caressing the blue flower petals like a newborn.

It were two agonizing weeks for Richard. Every day he berated himself for not scanning the man with his face recognition program so he would at least know the man’s name… and maybe where he lives… or if he was the owner of the shop or-

Richard stopped his train of thoughts and focused back on his predecessor sitting across from him in the break room.

He shouldn’t waste his time on thinking about the man and his beautiful green eyes.

Another instability warning flashed across his vision.

“-and then, Sumo jumped on the couch! Hank is still angry with him for staining his favorite couch, ah... It took me almost three hours cleaning the- Richard? Are you listening?” Richard eyes snapped up from the cup in his hands. The blue liquid in the cup swirling like an endless hurricane, “You seem distracted. Did something happen?” Connor went on, while taking a gulp from his own cup full of thirium.

Richard averted his eyes, so different from Connor’s warm brown ones, “No, nothing.” He lied, numerous software instability warnings flashing across his vision. He ignored them, deleting them from his mind palace. He sat up straighter, fixing the collar of his jacket.

Connor lifted an eyebrow but let the obvious lie slide, “Anyway, you should visit us again. It has been months since you last visited. Two month 13 hours and-“

“-33 minutes and 44 seconds -45 seconds. I know.” Richard said calmly almost mockingly. Connor arched an eyebrow. Richard didn’t even need his sensors to pick up on Connor’s frustration by the younger android’s cockiness.

“You always liked to be exact.” Connor murmured and leaned his head on his hand, a strange human behavior he picked up from Lieutenant Anderson- Hank. Richard neatly placed his hands on the table, back straight and eyes focusing on Connor’s LED slightly hidden by his hair, “Oh!” Connor’s voice picked up. He clasped his hands together and grinned at the cold android in front of him, “by the way, I noticed that the little flower shop across opened!”

Richard’s LED blinked yellow, eyes finally resting on his predecessor.

“I saw a sign outside today, after I got back from the crime scene with Hank. You seemed to be interested in the shop a few weeks ago.” Richard was almost sure that Connor’s bright smile could lid up the room. It was almost annoying (that is, if he could feel anything, which he didn’t!).

Richard didn’t move a muscle, trying to keep his face neutral. Not that it was a hard task. He wasn’t built for human interaction or helping people- he was built for killing deviants. It sure helped when he had to interrogate a suspect…. Not so much when he has to talk to a victim or witness. People tend to be… afraid in his presence. Most people stress level went up when he talked with them or even when he just stood in the corner. Tina liked to use him when she needed to interrogate a difficult suspect. She would just tell Richard to stand in the corner until the suspect cracked. Most of them would talk after 8 minutes. It even began to be running gag in the precinct and Richard unwillingly adopted the nickname ‘ _terminator’_.  
Police officers didn’t like to talk with him either, just ignoring him or walking away when the android went into the breakroom. It’s not like it bothered Richard in any way. He wasn’t good with building social connections so he liked to be alone most of the time. And when he wanted to talk with someone, he could always go to Connor or Hank. Richard wasn’t lonely. He couldn’t feel lonely.

The man from the flower shop wasn’t afraid of him. His mind added unnecessarily. A warm feeling blooming in his chest.

Richard narrowed his eyes at the cup as if it personally offended him.

He looked up again when Connor banged his hands excitedly on the table (what was he, twelve?), Richard felt the need to roll his eyes his shorter counterpart, “I mean, you never were interested in anything before!” his predecessor leaned forward, eyes shining with hope. Hope that Richard didn’t like.

“I’m interested in the cases I have to solve.”

Connor dared to roll his eyes at him. Richard could feel his eyebrow twitch, “That isn’t the same, R!” the stupid _nickname_ spilling from his lips, “I’m mean, like a hobby, something you would want to do in your free time, like a—“

_Deviant_. Richard finished for him in his mind.

Connor looked away awkwardly but his face quickly slapped back to his stupid smile, “I didn’t think you would be interested in gardening.”

Richard wasn’t interested in gardening. He wasn’t interested in anything but finishing his objective ~~and the cute owner of the flower shop.~~ Richard’s program stuttered.

“We could visit the shop when you have time.” Connor said, almost pleading. Connor was devastated when Richard refused to deviate, instead wanting to stay a machine. He respected Richard choice but the taller android could still see how hurt his predecessor was by his words. Richard know that Connor wanted him to deviate, and let go of his original program. Richard didn’t want to, the program was his save zone. He was most effective while he stayed a machine, no unnecessary emotion clouding his mind and system.

Richard looked down at his cup again. He still didn’t take a sip from the blue liquid. Should he visit the shop with Connor? It wasn’t important. He didn’t need to. But he could see the beautiful man again. Hear his voice again and maybe talk with him. His hands gripped the cup tighter when numerous instability warnings flashed across his vision.  
It would help to build his friendship with Connor. His predecessor wanted to bond with him, take him in like a brother. Richard didn’t need a brother but he also didn’t want to destroy the only real friendship he had in the DPD. It was important to keep important social relationships at work, teamwork was important for humans and deviants.

“Yes. It would be interested to look around the shop.” Richard said calmly, LED pulsing a bright blue. Connor smiled brightly at him and clasped a hand on his shoulder roughly. Richard almost rejected saying yes when he saw Connor’s hopeful expression.

“We will have so much fun!”

* * *

 

Connor promised him that they could visit the flower shop the next day after work. Richard hated it. His thirium-pump hitched and his bio-components heat up, the supple emotion of excitement blooming in his chest.

_He hated it._

He couldn’t go into stasis that night, instead staying awake all night in his bed while looking at the clean, white ceiling. His mind would run through various possibilities of their meeting tomorrow. Will the man remember him? Will they be able to talk? Did the man even want to talk? Richard didn’t want to annoy the man but he also wanted to know more about him.  
An annoying bright yellow light illuminated the room, and Richard quickly hid his LED behind his hand. The soft yellow light glowed against his hand, shining through the gaps. Why did he waste his processing power on such irrelevant thoughts?  Richard closed his eyes and went into a forced stasis. Even inside his mind palace, the soft smile of the man haunted him.

In the end, Richard agitation was needless. In the middle of the night, he got a call from the DPD. Someone found two androids near the river under the bridge, both were damaged badly with their thirium-pumps ripped out and heads detached. They didn’t have a speck of thirium left in them, sucked out, and most likely used to created red ice.

With the new case came a workload of paperwork and many restless nights at the precinct. Usual, Richard wouldn’t mind staying at the precinct all day and going into a short stasis at his desk (after all, he was built for this. He could work for months without going into stasis). But after three days hurled up in the precinct and only going out when he had to visit a crime scene, he began to miss the cold spring air and the sun. He also missed the sight of the familiar blue flower shop across the street. He only got a climbs at the shop during nighttime, when everyone already went home and only a few beat cops lingered around the station waiting for a call.

How irrational. Richard shouldn’t miss anything. He couldn’t.

So the next day, he decided to take a walk during his break. Only because he wanted to settle his mind and think more about the case in a different environment (he read that it sometimes helped to change the environment when humans are confronted with difficult questions), and not because he wanted to take a look at the flower shop during day time and maybe get a glimpse of the beautiful owner.  
He settled on a bench next to the entrance of the DPD and looked across the street at the flower shop. He could see the sign standing at the entrance, his perfect vision making it possible to read it clearly. _‘welcome to the Flowerpot Cat’_ the sign read in bright pink letters with badly drawn flowers surrounding the words. It looked cute, and it didn’t suit the man’s rough behavior.

Richard decided to walk across the street and take a closer look at the flower shop. He was excited to see what changed during the time he wasn’t here. He stopped in front of the big windows, studying the room full of flowers and decoration items. It still looked comfortable and bright, some sun light illuminating the small shop and beautifully highlighting the different flowers scattered in front of the window. Richard’s LED blinked yellow when he saw something small rush around the small shop, hiding behind a pile of big flowerpots.

Suddenly the bell over the entrance rang and a young man stepped out of the shop. He had bright blond hair and blue eyes. He carried a flowerpot in his hands full of dark purple flowers. The man turned his head slightly, the black beanie he wore not hiding the LED on his temple. He smiled at Richard warmly before moving down the road in the opposite direction.

So the owner wasn’t against having androids has his costumers.

Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Richard walked up to the old wooden door and pulled it open with more force than necessary. The bell over his head rang loudly, informing everyone in the small shop of his presence. His thirium-pump skipped a beat, LED turning yellow for a brief second. He waited at the entrance.

And waited…. And waited...

No one spoke up; no one came around the corner. The shop was unusual quit during this time of the day. Richard slowly dragged his eyes over the room. Various flowers hang from the wall and were scattered around the room. He could detect old dirt stains on the wooden floor and some petals laying around the floor. Because it was spring, most of the flowers the shop sold bloomed during this season. Even the small decoration items were mostly figures of chickens and bunnies in various position and colors. Richard carefully ran a finger over a realistic bunny figure, studying the fine art put into the statue. He slowly walked further into the room, up to the old counter. A small bell stood on the wooden counter but Richard decided against using it. He didn’t want to startle the man and he also wanted some more time looking around the shop. Next to the bell stood a white fancy cup with gold ornaments curling around it. The cup was mostly full, a dark brown liquid swirling inside – _coffee_. There was a small note stuck under the cup. Something was written on it in hasty letters.

_‘You weren’t in the shop when I left. Took some Bellflowers, left the money under the bell. See u next week : ) – Simon  
Ps: you should visit us again soon!’_

Richard looked at the silver bell again only now noticing the small corners of some dollar bills peeking under it.

He noticed another small figure on the counter, this time it was a black cat build out of modeling clay. It looked hideous; the head far too small and thin, while the body and legs where long and thick. The eyes where to far apart and the tail was curled in a strange way. It looked like a child made it.  
Even though it looked hideous, Richard could see the vast amount of care the owner took into it, cleaning it from dust regularly. He could almost see the man smiling down at the statue softly like when he watered the small flowers in the alleyway.

In the corner of his vision, he could see another small shadow rush by the counter behind some fancy vase full of bouquets of different roses. The bouquets rustled loudly and a tiny mew echoed behind it. Richard arched an eyebrow and slowly walked over to the roses. But before he could move the bouquets to the side, someone cleared his throat behind him – loudly. Richard back stiffed, LED blinking yellow for a moment.

“Can I help you?” a familiar rough voice said. Richard turned his head around, his eyes settling on the familiar man on front of man. The shorter man had his arms crossed and was looking at Richard disapprovingly. Did he do something wrong? Maybe he shouldn’t have sneaked around the shop...

Richard folded his hands behind his back, “Hello.”

The man scowled at him, carefully walking behind the old counter. He propped both hand up on the counter and leaned forward, “Aren’t you that _stalker_ android?”

Richard arched an eyebrow, hands balling into fists behind his back.

Stalker?  
Stalker?

_Really_? Since when was he a _stalker_? Richard eyes widened, LED blinking yellow. Did the man notice him watching the shop whenever he walked by? Did he notice him sitting at the bench on the other side of the road? Did he saw him sniff around the shop like a bloodhound?

Did that make Richard a stalker? He didn’t know, he didn’t.

Richard felt an unfamiliar feeling rise up inside his chest, making his fingers twitch and eyes moving around the room – looking at anything but the man in front of him. Some annoying instability warning flashed across his vision and he quickly moved them away. Suddenly he didn’t feel so confident anymore.

“What do you mean?” Richard settled on. Save ground.

The man balled his hands, “Don’t give me that shit, you fancy multicookers can remember anything! You where the fucker standing in the alleyway creepily – watching _Me_ – while I watered the flowers!”

Richard wanted to sigh in relieve. The man didn’t notice his more than abnormal interest in his shop and the numerous times Richard scanned the shop to get a glimpse at the man, “I’m sorry about that time.” Richard walked up to the counter, ice blue eyes piercing the man under him, “I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I was watching you out of interest; I didn’t know that the shop had an owner during that time.”

The man scowled at him and averted his eyes, fingers running over the old wooden counter in a nervous gesture, “Ye, whatever. I’m the owner. Anyway do you want anything, or are you just standing in _My_ flower shop out of fun?”

Richard glanced down at the man’s chest noticing that the man didn’t wear a nametag. Looking up again, he scanned the man’s face with his facial recognition program but all he got was question marks. Richard furrowed his brows.

He tried again.                                                                       

Still nothing. A wall of question marks filled his vision. Why didn’t his program work?

Richard fiddled with his hands behind his back. Time for another approach…

“What is your name?” he asked eyes glancing at the missing nametag. The man’s eyes also moved to his chest, and quickly crossed his arms - defensively.

The man grit his teeth, “And why the hell should I tell you, plastic?” the man hissed.

Richard’s LED pulsed yellow, “You don’t write hospitality in capital letters, do you?” he mocked back and small smirk playing on his face. The man’s scowl deepened. He moved his hand up as if he wanted to hit Richard but quickly forced it down again, growling under his breathe.

“Fuck you, tinman. I don’t need to serve assholes like you in my shop! Get out!”

Richard’s eyes widened. Did he go too far? He didn’t want to anger the man. He suddenly had the strange objective to tease the man, see him run his fingers over the counter nervously. Why did he say that? That wasn’t the optimal approach according to his social relation program. Richard could almost hear Lieutenant’s voice calling out that he ‘fucked up’.

“I-I didn’t mean to anger you.” Richard quickly added, trying to save the situation without waiting for his program to come up with the best solution. The man didn’t listen to him, instead walking to the wooden door and opened it roughly. The bell echoed loudly through the silent room. He held the door open with a dark look.

“Get out.” The man hissed.

“I-“

“Get. Out.”

Richard looked at the man for a second. Mind going blank.  
Suddenly a strange hot feeling overcame him. He literally saw red with the various error warnings popping up in his vision. A wall of red numbers and lines stood before him, blocking the way of his original program. Without another thought, a hologram of Richard form pressed against the barrier, pushing against it until it broke in fury. His hologram disappeared leaving behind an angry android, freshly deviated. Different emotion rushed through Richard, most of them he couldn’t even comprehend or understand.

The only thing he was sure about was that he was angry.

The tall android stalked over to the man, dark cold eyes piercing the man like a sword. The man gulped, the hand holding the door, shaking slightly. Richard stopped in front of him, hovering over him like a menacing shadow, circling him like a nightmare.

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t talk with me in such an ungracious way. However, I wouldn’t expect anything more of a sullen meat bag like you. Maybe if you would be kinder to your costumers this shop wouldn’t be so empty.” Richard hissed, leaning his head forward until his hair touched the man’s forehead.

The man’s eyes where wide open, staring at the android in shock. Richard eyes traveled down the man’s body, noticing the small tremors traveling through his body like shockwaves. Richard smirked and looked back up again.

“Until we meet again.” Richard whispered before moving away again. He slowly walked out of the shop, maneuvering through the mass of people walking around the street.

He didn’t fully realized what just happened until he was sitting at his desk inside the precinct. He stared at the black monitor, LED pulsing a menacing yellow.

“Shit.”

* * *

 


	2. Two cats under a bridge but only one stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard meets Gavin again under rather unexpected circumstances

Of course, Connor found out about his sudden deviation only 24 hours later. To say that the android was satisfied would be an understatement. The shorter android followed him around the precinct like an excited puppy asking him again and again how he deviated and why he did it and when it happened and- and- and-

rA9, all the questions were driving Richard crazy. The constant noise of Connor’s shoes tapping behind him and the sound of his happy go lucky voice made his stress level go up the roof. Connor noticed the growing frustration of his counterpart but didn’t back down with his questions and instead decided to tell everyone in the precinct about the _happy_ news.

Richard didn’t feel happy about his deviation at all. He hated all the emotion running through his system, distracting him. He didn’t feel efficient anymore, he didn’t feel perfect anymore. Richard felt lost, and he hated every minute of it.

“-you could at least tell me how it happened, R! Come on, ple-“

Richard stopped in his tracks, Connor bumping into his back by his sudden stop. He was just on the way out of the breakroom, a cup of coffee in his right hand for Lieutenant Anderson. He whipped his head around and slowly stepped closer to the shorter android. He narrowed his eyes at Connor who slowly stepped away until his back hit the cold wall behind him. “Could you shut up for one minute, Connor and leave me alone so I can do my job, not like other people or androids in this damn precinct?” he hissed darkly, the cup in his hand cracking loudly under his tight grip. “Not like you, I don’t think that me deviating is ‘ _good news’_ , so if you would please stop asking me about it.”

Connor swallowed unnecessarily but narrowed his eyes at the taller android, “R, you can’t just-“

Richard held the half-destroyed cup out to Connor. The shorter android looked at the cup before taking it slowly, looking at it confused, “I need to take a walk. Don’t follow me.” Richard hissed the last part before walking out of the deadly silent precinct. People stared after the tall android, making room for him when he walked out of the entrance.

Connor stared after his ‘ _brother’_ , still holding the coffee cup dumbly, “What the _fuck_ just happened?”

“Oh my God! Connor don’t say the f-word!” Hank shouted from the other side of the room.

 

* * *

 

After that little scene, the relationship between him and Connor got… awkward to say the least. Richard wouldn’t approach Connor and averted him like the plague. Sometimes, the taller android would notice Connor staring at him but he ignored it. He also ignored the constant yellow LED on Connor’s temple, which he was showing around the taller android.

Richard didn’t like their fight. He didn’t want to fight with Connor but he also didn’t want to apologize to the older android. If Connor really wanted to make up, he would have approached him a while ago. Maybe, Connor just wanted to give him some space, or maybe he was scared of Richard after he cornered him in the precinct in front of everyone. Now he really felt like a terminator.

A killing machine for deviants nothing more…

Richard sighed loudly, and looked up at the bright sun. He was sitting on a bench near the bridge where he found the dead androids last week. When he still was a machine, he liked to go here to think about a case or sort his mind palace. The little park behind him reminded him of the little Zen garden in his mind palace when Amada was still activated.

A gush of wind whirled some flower petals into the sky, reminding him of the unfriendly man who caused him to deviate in the first place. Richard felt his cheek warm up when he remembered the soft smile of the man. He still couldn’t understand how such a soft person could be so cruel. Richard felt stupid for liking the man’s face and wasting his time thinking about him. He didn’t even know the man’s name and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about him even after the man behaved so nasty. Did something break in his system when he deviated?

Richard sure felt like he was broken from the inside.

Suddenly he heard someone scream from the riverbank near the bridge. The person sounded terrified. Did someone fell into the cold river? Quickly standing up, Richard rushed down the hill towards river. It rained an hour ago so the grass was still wet and Richard almost fell down when he glided down the hill. He stopped at the end of the hill and looked down at his ruined designer shoes.

Nice, now he had to by new shoes… Richard eyebrow twitched.

“Wait, wait, wait! You stupid thing! Don’t JUMP!!! _EEEK_!”

Richard eyes traveled to the person standing under the bridge. The man had his hands in the air, waving at something above him while jumping up and down like a lunatic. Richard arched an eyebrow at the hideous scene. The man did seem to be in trouble so the taller android decided to slowly make his way over to the shorter man.

“Do you need assistance- _fuck_.” Only when he got nearer did he realized who the man actually was. Bright grey-green eyes looked at the tall android confused before the man’s whole face darkened. The grumbled under his breathe, scowling at the machine as if he burned his family home and shot his dog. The scar across the man’s face stretched when he grit his teeth tightly.

“What the fuck are you doing here, tincan?” the man hissed and averted his attention back to something over him.

Richard crossed his arms and looked awkwardly around. Why did he have to run into this man? He felt out of place in the worst way and all he wanted to do in that moment was run away or jump into the cold river. “I could ask you the same thing, meat bag.” Richard murmured. His eyes unintentionally traveled down the man’s back, analyzing the man’s muscles and his lower back. His ass looked really nice-

The man turned his head around and scowled at the tall android hovering behind him, “Saving lives, shithead. Not like you know anything about living…” the man looked up again and made some hideous clicking noises under his breath, “Come on~, baby! Come one~! Don’t be afraid~!”

Richard stopped next to the man, standing closer than necessary and looked up to where the man’s hands where positioned. Something small whined above them and a shadow moved around, hidden behind some buttress. A cat peeked his head out, looking down at them with wide blue eyes. It whined again, louder and moved one paw forward almost slipping down from the slippery metal. The man next to him screamed under his breath, body jumping up when he saw the cat slip.

“Fuck, shit! You stupid piece of shit, don’t fall down!” he screamed at the confused cat who quickly hid again, “No~! Fuck! Don’t be afraid! I’m sorry okay!? Baby!” the man sighed and pulled his hands down.

“Is it your cat?” Richard asked, his LED spinning yellow, ready to save any information regarding the mysterious man.

The man glanced at him, “No, I just happened to run by when I heard it screaming it’s lungs out. Poor thing must be stuck up there for days…” the man looked worriedly up at the place where the cat hid, “I couldn’t just ignore it…” the man acted a lot nicer than the last time Richard talked to him.

Only now did Richard notice the man’s jogging attire. He also noticed the small drops of sweat running down the man’s neck. Richard’s LED spun orange, eyes not moving away from the wet drops slowly- slowly running down and down and-

“Fuck! I don’t know what to do!” the man kicked a small stone, kicking it into the river where it sank. He put his hands into his purple hoody pockets and groaned loudly, “Fuck I want a smoke!”

“If you want, I can help you with your problem.” The man looked up at the tall android suspiciously. Before the man could answer, Richard already walked over to one of the pillars. He grabbed the cold metal firmly and howled his body up with ease. His gripped another smaller pillar, the rest of his body dangling in the air while he analyzed the best way to move to the small cat.

“Oh, fuck me! What the in the freaking hell are you doing, dipshit! You will break if you fall down! No- cross that- how the actual fuck did you even do that!?” the man boomed at him, he was standing right under Richard while waving his hands hysterically. He looked somewhat cute from here Richard decided.  
Richard ignored the man’s words and analyzed the little bundle of fluff hidden further inside the bridge. It looked at the android, hissing at him loudly and trying to act dangerous. Richard swayed his body up and down until he had enough force to haul himself up onto the metal bar. The bar creaked slightly under his weight but didn’t do anything else. He heard the man under him scream loudly, cursing at the android’s dangerous actions. Richard knelt down, trying to beckon the cat out. The cat backed away, trying to move his body further away from the emotionless android. Richard clicked his tongue.

“Could you please be quit?” Richard shouted at the cursing man. He leaned to the side, his head peeking out for the man to see. He looked darkly down at the human, giving him his best death glare. The man swallowed but didn’t shut up.

The man narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him, “Don’t tell me what to do!! And never do that again! I thought you were falling down! Stupid multicooker!”

Richard sighed and slowly crawled forward on the mental bar. The cat didn’t move away, the end of the metal bar stopping him from running away. It hissed at the android, flashing his claws. The tall android wasn’t impressed by the gesture and quickly grabbed the cat before it decided to do something stupid like jumping down. The cat wiggled in his hands, clawing at his jacket, damaging it. One claw cut his cheek, making him bleed. Richard held it closer to his chest, hissing under his breath when he felt the blue liquid drip down his cheek and his LED turning yellow. Without hesitating, Richard jumped down from the high metal bar. Richard landed on his feet perfectly, without damage. The ground under him rumbling from the force, some small stones jumping in the air. Such a small high couldn’t damage his bio-components. The cat in his arms still tried to wiggle out, clawing at everything it could reach.

The man shouted under his breath when he saw the android jump down. He quickly made his way over to the emotionless android. Before the android could say anything, the man hit him behind the head, causing his head to move forward. The man grabbed his jacket collar tightly, leaning into his space, “You fucking STUPID TINCAN! Never do that again! I you trying to kill yourself?!” the man panted, chest rising and falling anxiously. Richard’s LED circled red for a second, eyes staring at the nervous man.

He moved the man’s hand away from the collar, “I’m perfectly fine. It wasn’t high enough to damage my bio-components.”

“Fuck you bio-components! You nearly gave me heart attack!”

“I think you are accelerating a bit. My sensor are indicating that you heartbeat only slightly increased.”

“What the FUCK! Are you scanning _me_?!” the man moved his hands in front of his chest, trying to hide his body, “Oh my god! You are scanning _me_!! Stop it!” the man blushed.

Richard’s LED turned yellow, eyes scanning the man’s rosy cheeks. Suddenly the cat jumped out from his loose grip and into the man’s arms. The shorter man squeaked under his breath and looked down at the cat surprised. The cat hid his head inside the man’s neck, body shaking from all the stress. The man carefully began to pet the cat, his soft hands sliding over the cat’s white fur. Richard arched an eyebrow, not expecting the cat’s strange behavior, “It seems to like you.”

The man smirked smugly up at him, “All cats love me! I’m a cat whisperer.” He pointed a thump at himself, still smirking like a madman who just won a price.

Richard looked at the man unimpressed, “ _Sure_ …” at least his smile was cute.

The man scowled at him and held the cat closer, “Fuck you…” his eyes traveled to the cut on Richard’s face. Thirium slowly dripped down from the cut, staining his white collar, “Tincan, you’re hurt.” He pointed at the cheek.

Richard moved a hand up to the wound, finger dipping into the blue liquid. He looked down at his stained fingers, “Don’t worry, the wound isn’t severe. It will be repaired with minimal care.”

The man averted his eyes, tucking the cat closer, “Anyway, I’m taking the little guy with me. It doesn’t have anywhere else to go after all.” The man turned around slowly making his way up the slippery hill. Richard stared after him, LED turning a nervous yellow.

“Wait!” he called. The man stopped, slowly turning his head around. Green-grey met cold ice, “At least tell me your name. It the least you could do after I helped you.” Richard felt his cheek warm, LED spinning and spinning.

The man scoffed at him and climbed up further without giving a reply. Richard’s face fell, feeling disappointed and hurt by the man’s coldness.

“G-Gavin…”

Richard looked up, eyes shining with new hope. The man stood on top of the hill, one hand scratching the scar on his face while he averted his eyes. The setting sun illuminated the man’s figure making his skin glitter in the light and his eyes shine like diamonds. Richard’s breath hitched, thirium-pump stuttering in his chest.

He really was the most beautiful being Richard ever saw. Richard took a step forward, his dirty shoes touching the wet grass of the hill. He couldn’t take his eyes of the man standing above him.

The man eyes moved up, finally looking at the android, “My name is Gavin. Don’t forget it, tincan!” the called before jogging away out of sight.

Richard stared dumbly up the hill, wind rustling around him. His LED had the same color as the sunset blending with it perfectly. People walking down the road looked down at the motionless android confused but Richard didn’t even notice them, his thoughts to occupied by the man’s soft expression. Did he dream their conversation? It sure didn’t feel real…

Gavin…

Richard repeated the man’s name in his mind over and over again, listening to his voice saying it. He looked down to the wet grass, noticing the various small flowers blooming around him. They glistered beautifully in the evening light.

Richard decided that he rather liked flowers.

 

* * *

 


	3. A cup full of thririum and a cold bench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Richard finally found out the man's name, they meet again not long after. This time they happen to stumble into each other on a cold evening.

Connor cornered him three days later during his break. The older android went up to his desk, placing a cup full of thirium on his desk without saying anything. Richard smirked down at the cup before taking a gulp from the thirium. He accepted the android’s rather pathetic apology, he too like his brother, had enough of their silent fight.

“So everything good?” Connor asked after they both finished their drinks. Richard glanced at him, letting the other android wait for his answer while he fixed his shirtsleeves. Next to him, Connor began to fiddle with his empty cup nervously. After he decided that he tormented the shorter android enough, he spoke up.

“Yes. But I would still prefer it, if you didn’t ask about my deviation again.”

Connor smiled brightly at him, making him go almost blind with the force, “Of course, everything for you, brother!” Connor stopped smiling, suddenly looking meekly down at his empty cup, “I hate to fight with you… I felt really bad for pushing you…”

Richard averted his eyes to his desk. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t good with comforting people or people in general. He couldn’t even hold a friendly conversation for ten minutes without pissing of his company. Suddenly Connor jumped down from the desk, fixing his jacket half-heartily, “Anyway! You still promised us that you would visit us again soon! Sumo is missing you!” Sumo liked to go jogging with the taller android or play fetch with him.

“Ah, yeah-“

Suddenly, Connor banged his hands down on his desk, making the taller android jump. The annoying smile was back in Connor’s face, “We also have to visit the flower shop! I promised you that we would visit it together.”

Richard’s thirium-pump began to beat quickly when he heard the android talk about his favorite flower shop (with one of his favorite people inside). He didn’t have an opportunity to visit the man again after their little meeting under the bridge. Maybe the man didn’t even want to see him again or maybe he forgot about the android already. He suddenly felt rather nervous about visiting the flower shop. He would rather fight against a group of wild wolves than make a fool out of himself (again) while speaking to the beautiful man. “We don’t have to…” he began to fiddle with his jacket sleeves nervously, a bad habit he got after turning deviant (just another reason to stay a perfect machine).

Connor hit him on his back, hard. Richard’s chest banged against his desk, plastic falling to the ground. Some officers looked at the pair, but instantly turned away again when they received Richard’s famous death-glare. Richard narrowed his eyes at the other android, already done with his company. Connor averted his eyes nervously, sensing the other annoyance, “Don’t be like that, R! I know you want to look at the little shop!”

“Not if I have to visit it with you.” He said coldly.

“Ehhhh~? R! Don’t be so mean!”

“Yes, yes. Why don’t you go back to work, Connor?” he smiled sharply.

“Can’t you be a little nicer to your brother?” Connor whined back while putting both his hands on Richard’s shoulders, shaking him roughly. Richard’s eyebrow twitched, already done with his brother childish attitude.

“Hey, what the hell are you two up to?” said a grumpy voice next to them. Both androids looked up simultaneously, LEDs blinking yellow. Hank jerked back, looking at the two machines suspiciously, “God, I hate it when you do that…”

“Do what?” both androids asked, once again simultaneously.

Hank put a hand on his forehead, massage it slowly, “Just stop, please. It’s too early for this shit. Anyway, Connor come with me, I need to talk with you about something regarding our case.”

“Of course, Hank!” Connor happily followed the older man, but turned around in the middle of the room, “don’t forget your promise, R!”

People looked between the two androids, already muttering under their breath. Richard sighed, eyes following the pair. He also should go back to work.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Richard walked out of the precinct. It was already dark outside, the stars shining brightly above him. The lights in the flower shop were already out, no sign or flowers standing outside. Richard contemplated going across the street and looking inside the shop when a familiar voice spoke up next to him.

“Tincan? You’re a cop?”

Richard stared at the man sitting on the bench next to the precinct. It was the same bench Richard liked to sit at during his break or when he needed time away from all the people inside the building. It was also the perfect spot to look at the flower shop across the street. Richard slowly made his way over to the man, thirium-pump starting to beat quickly, “My name is Richard not tincan.” He wanted to hit himself. Why couldn’t he be nice to the man? “And yes, I’m a detective.”

Gavin whistled under his breath, eyes traveling up and down the android’s body, “Of course they hired a fancy piece of plastic to be the next detective…” Richard arched an eyebrow. The man sounded rather hurt and frustrated by Richard’s job status. Did he know the previous detective? He contemplated about asking him but decided against it. He didn’t want to make the man angry again.

Richard decided to ask a simpler question instead, “Why are you sitting outside. It’s rather late.” He looked up at the starry sky.

“Hm. A man has to do what a man has to do.” He replied vaguely. Gavin also looked up at the dark sky. Richard could see the stars reflecting in the man’s iris, making them look like nebulas. The man smiled softly, pointing at the sky. Richard’s breathe hitched, thirium-pump going crazy, “Look, tincan! A shooting star!” Richard didn’t look up to the supposed shooting star, instead continuing to stare at the man. Gavin must have notice him staring because his smile disappeared and he looked at the android darkly, “What!? Do I have something on my face?”

Richard’s cheek heat up, suddenly feeling bad for looking at the man, “No… I find your face really beautiful.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped, his face turning bright red. He quickly hid his face behind his hands, a strange sound coming from him. Richard slowly made his way over to the embarrassed man, worried that something happened, “Gav-“

The man pointed is middle finger at the android, face still red but visibly angry, “Don’t fucking say that ever again! You can stuff your slimly compliments up your ass!”

“I don’t think that is possible.” Richard titled his head.

The man screamed into his hands, “God! Shut up!” the man crossed his arms and looked determined forward at the empty street. An awkward silence lingered around them, almost suffocating Richard. He felt really nervous, hands twitching at his sides, and LED spinning a mad yellow. Somehow, he caused Gavin to be angry again. He really tried to be nice to him but the man seemed to take his compliment in the wrong way. Why where humans so complicated? Why where conversation so complicated? He wished he could just interface with the shorter man.

Richard sighed and sat down on the bench next to Gavin. Gavin glanced at the silent android, eyebrows moving up.

“I…” Richard swallowed, “I didn’t want to make you angry. Please believe me when I tell you that the compliment was sincerely.”

Gavin didn’t say anything, still looking forward but his face visibly heat up. The blush looked cute on him everything looked cute on him. Richard had a hard time not to move closer to the man. His hands itched to touch him, feel his soft hands and run his fingers over his knuckles.

“When I tell you to shut up, tincan, then you shut up.” Gavin grumbled, one hand moving up to scratch at his scar. Richard sighed again, louder making the man twitch next to him, “No wonder they wanted you has a detective, you sure are good with words.” He grumbled.

Richard looked up at the sky. He didn’t think that he was good with words or people. He always had a hard time analyzing the best cause of action to talk with a witness or suspect, even before he was a deviant. Connor was great with people, is approachable aura made people want to talk with him, made them want to be friends with the nice android. Richard’s whole body made people scared of him. His cold persona making it even harder for him to make friends in the precinct. At least he had Hank and Connor. “I don’t think I’m ‘good with words’, maybe you are just easy to please.” He teased the man.

Gavin scoffed at him, finally looking at the android, “Take that smug smirk of your face, dipshit!”

Richard’s smirk turned into a soft smile, settling his hands in his lap, “Do you like flowers, Gavin?”

Gavin looked at the android like he grown a second head, “Eh, yeah? Who doesn’t? Flowers are pretty or some shit.”

Richard sighed, “I mean to ask you if that is the reason why you own a flower shop.”

The shorter man blushed, fingers gliding over his scar, “Hmm, yeah. My mom was the previous owner. I inherited it after she died. She loved the little shop, so after she died… I decided to quit my previous job and open it again. I wanted to make her happy, so…”

Both man turned quit. Richard’s LED circled yellow, remembering Connor’s information that the previous owner died a few month ago, “That’s a rather… honorable decision to make.”

Gavin ran a hand through his hair, “Not really. Something happened at my previous job so it was kind of an excuse for me to quit. I’m not honorable… I’m a fucking coward.” The man said the last part quietly, not knowing that Richard could still hear him clearly.

Richard furrowed his brows, “Even so, it’s still a hard decision to make.” He began to fiddle with his sleeves.

The man turned to the android, “By the way, how’s the wound?” he pointed a finger at his cheek, “The little shit gave you a good hit,” Gavin smirked smugly, eyes shining in the streetlight.

Richard ran a finger over his cheek, touching the smooth, perfect skin, “I already repaired it. It wasn’t severe.”

“Huh, must be nice being able to just take of a limp when it’s broken. Which I could do that.” Gavin touched his scar again eyes looking at something in the distance. The man seemed lost in his thoughts, fingers still gliding over the uneven skin of his scar.

Suddenly the door to the precinct opened and Officer Chen walked out. She looked around, smiling when she spotted her friend on the bench. Her smile turned confused when she saw the tall android sitting next to Gavin, “Hey Gavin… and Richard. What are you doing here?” She walked up to them, shoes clicking loudly in the silence.

“Hey, Tina. You know the Tincan?” Gavin stood up from the spot on the bench, stuffing his hands into his pockets when a cold gush of wind rushed down the street. The wind tousled his hair around, making it stuck out from every corner. He grumbled under his breathe, trying and failing to fix his stubborn hair.

She looked at him annoyed, “He’s my colleague, Dumbo.”

Richard also stood up, LED turning yellow analyzing the new information, “Evening Officer Chen.”

“’Officer Chen’ really? You really have a stick stuck up your ass,” Gavin said, still petting down his hair while smirking at the unimpressed android.

“I can assure you that I don’t have a ‘stick stuck up my ass’, Gavin.” he replied flatly, not impressed at all by the man’s childish words. Gavin cursed at the cold android, showing him his middle finger. Richard couldn’t help but smirk at the stubborn man, finding him rather adorable with his messy hair and grumpy behavior.

“Soooo,” Tina peeped up next to them, almost forgotten by both man, “Since when are you two buddies? And how do you even know him, Gavin?”

Gavin scoffed at his friend, “He’s a creepy fucker that's why.”

“What he means is that we keep pumping into each other accidentally.” Richard quickly added. He didn’t want the Officer to have the wrong picture of him. Not that he know what the right one was… He did behave slightly unusual. He could tell that Officer Chen was a good friend of Gavin so he didn’t want to make a bad impression to the woman. She didn’t hate Richard but also didn’t try to actively talk to the android either. Most of the time she would just ignore him, only talking with him when she needed help with a suspect or a case.

“Aha,” she looked at them suspiciously, arms tightly crossed, “doesn’t sound suspicious at all.” She arched an eyebrow at her friend, saying something to him without using words. Gavin immediately blushed and shook his head violently.

“OH MY GOD! No! No, no, no! Tina it’s not like that!” Gavin walked up to her, putting both his hands on her shoulders. He didn’t dare to shake her, fearing the woman’s wrath.

“Is it?”

“YES!”

“Hmhm.”

“You don’t believe me do you?”

“I don’t”

“Fuck you!”

“Whatever, Gavin.” She shook his arms of, fixing her brown jacket while ignoring his pissed expression.

Richard’s LED spun yellow while he tried to keep track of their confused conversation. He had the feeling that he didn’t know something important. Maybe he could ask Gavin about it when he meets him again. That is, if they will meet again. Richard felt rather sad by the thought.

“It was nice to talk to you Richard but Gavin and I need to have a little chat so if you would please excuse us.” She smiled sweetly at the android. He nodded to the woman, also wishing her a good night. Gavin scoffed at them both, hating the friendly air around them. He jerked back when Tina pointed her sharp smile at him, making it clear that they ‘little chat’ will happen. Gavin swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling rather meek, “Say goodbye, Gavin.”

“Goodbye Gavin.” He grumbled and walked down the road. Tina quickly followed him and hit him on the back. Richard could hear Gavin curse loudly at the woman, throwing some colorful words at the her.

“-Oh my god I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you meant HIM!”

“-Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don’t wanna talk about it! I-“

Their voices fated in the distance leaving Richard behind. The trees rustled around him, stars still shining brightly. His thirium-pump arched seeing the two friends walk away. What relationship did Officer Chen has with Gavin? He didn’t like the sight of the two together. He suddenly felt lonely without Gavin. Richard scoffed and quickly made his way home.

What a stupid feeling.

 

* * *

 


	4. Rose (lavender)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard buys some roses for Gavin, it's really awkward and all the cats are staring at them. And Tina tries to break the ice but Richard is bad at feelings and doesn't understand how people work (and relationships).  
> I'm sorry for the late update! ): I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapter, I'm really busy at the moment... But don't worry I will finish this fic :)

Richard sighed loudly, hands running over the empty thirium cup in his hands. The dim light of the evidence room illuminated Richard’s face sharply. His ice blue eyes were fixed on the various android parts hanging on the wall from his latest case. The poor android’s body was totally ripped apart, limps missing including its thirium-pump and eyes. Some crazy fucker had real fun destroying the android while he was still alive.  
But Rk900 wasn’t really analyzing the evidence, he couldn’t. His thoughts far away from his job and latest case. His mind seemed to recall the image of Officer Chen and Gavin walking down the road together over and over again. He couldn’t shake it off no matter how many times he dismissed the sudden images they would just pop up again the next minute. He tightened his hold on the coffee cup, porcelain cracking dangerously.

He looked up startled when the door to the evidence room opened. He didn’t expect someone to come in here this late, “Oh, hey, Richard!” Officer Chen of all people walked through the door with Officer Person following her. She stopped next to the android while Officer Person walked to a different section of the room, looking through some papers scattered on a table in the corner. Officer Chen looked up at the wall, a dark frown on her face, “Man, this case is a real blood bath.”

Richard followed her eyes to the dead android on the wall, “Yes, they let the android bleed out before forcing them into shutdown. They seem to collect thirium and also various bio-components.”

“Hm, sounds like someone trying to sell something on the black market,” she mumbled resting one hand on her hip.

“Yes, maybe,” Richard swallowed and looked away from the barbaric sight of the dead android. He didn’t like to see his kind hanging on a wall like a broken doll. Officer Chen also averted her gaze and walked to her colleague in the corner. She helped him sort through the papers before taking them. Richard sighed relived when she watched her go to the door, hoping that she would already leave.

He didn’t hate the woman but somehow he couldn’t stay around her for long. His thirium-pump arched strangely when she saw her.

Officer Person was the first to leave the room Tina following close behind but she stopped at the doorframe. She turned around a determined expression on her face. Richard’s eyes widened slightly, LED turning yellow. She stopped in front of him, slightly leaning forward, one hand moving to her mouth, “How did you guys really meet? Gavin wouldn’t tell me anything when we went out for drinks.” She whispered.

Richard averted his eyes. He didn’t want to speak with her about Gavin, he didn’t want to hear her talking about Gavin. “We met… in an alleyway.” Richard said coldly, eyes trying to pierce through her skull. Why did he feel so irritated suddenly?

“An alleyway? Yeah, Gavin mentioned something about that while he was really drunk.” Suddenly a devilish grin appeared on her face and she moved closer to the android, while she tried to pull out her phone from her jacket with one hand, “Oh man, you have to see these pictures I made while he was drunk! He makes some really cute faces when he’s drunk, like a baby!” she said, smile turning soft.

Richard’s face darkened. He didn’t want to hear about their date(?), about how much fun they had together (while flirting and kissing and---). On the other hand, he really wanted to see Gavin drunk. Tina pressed her phone into his face a giddy grin on her face, she was even jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. She pressed herself against the android’s side, their shoulders bumping together, so that she could also see the display. Richard’s eyes widened at the first photo. It showed Gavin sitting at a bar; head slumped on the bar while holding an empty beer bottle. His face flushed and eyes half closed looking directly at the camera.

“Isn’t he an adorable little grump?”

Even if he hated her calling Gavin adorable, he couldn’t deny that she was right. Gavin really looked adorable drunk.

“The next pic is even better!”

She moved her finger over the display, showing him the next picture. This time, Gavin was leaning forward on his seat towards the camera. Booth his hands where holding a bottle in his lap while he was staring at the person behind the camera, clearly irritated. His eyes were visibly dilated and he had a rosy blush on his cheeks. His hair was messy but it only made him look younger and softer. He looked like a fucking angel, and Richard had the sudden urge to visit the flower shop and hug Gavin.

Officer Chen bumped her hip against Richard. The android looked down at the woman. She was wiggling her eyebrows while spouting a shit-eating grin on her face, “Come on, isn’t he just the cutest fucker in the world?”

Richard stepped away from her, LED spinning yellow. He looked away, irritated at the woman’s act, “I don’t think that ‘ _cute’_ is the right term to describe Gavin.” It really wasn’t. Gavin was so much more than just cute or adorable and beautiful. Richard was lost for words every time his eyes met Gavin.

Her shoulders slumped, visibly sad by his answer, “Oh. I think I misread – I though you...” an awkward pause, “Forget what I said, haha!” she scratched her neck awkwardly and smiled at the android, the smile looked fake, “I-I will go now! See you later, Richard!” she rushed out of the evidence room leaving behind a confused android.

 

* * *

 

It was only two days later when Richard dared to visit the flower shop again. The image of Gavin and Officer Tina still kept popping up out of nowhere in his mind palace and it still hurt just thinking about the two together but Richard wanted to see Gavin again.

The bell over the flower shop echoed obnoxiously through the room. RK900 carefully made his way into the shop, paying attention to the various flowerpots laying around the floor. A black cat rushed by his feet, it quickly hid behind some flowers, observing the android. Richard noted another cat sleeping on top of a shelf between some old flowerpots and figures. It was the cat he saved last week under the bridge. It reassured Richard that the cat was apparently fine and healthy.

“Hello, welcome to- you!” Gavin’s familiar voice ran through the room, surprising the various cats lingering around the shop. The cat on top of the shelf jerked up and hissed angrily at the grumpy man. “What the hell are you doing here?!” he flipped the cat off.

“It’s Richard, and I wanted to buy flowers, obviously.” Richard replied, lies spilling through his lips like waterfalls. Richard didn’t need flowers, but he needed an excuse to visit the man.

The man quirked an eyebrow, “Huh, sure. Look around and call me when you find something,” the man turned around, ready to go again, “I’ll be in the backroo-“

“Wait!”

The man stopped and looked at the android confused. Richard blushed, fingers scratching over his yellow LED. He didn’t know what to say. Why did he stop the man? He felt his heart race, his program trying to come up with a solution. “I…” Richard swallowed unnecessarily, “I need some roses but I don’t know which ones are good.”

Gavin stretched his arms above his head, shirt gliding up. Richard eyes immediately traveled to the exposed skin shining in the sunlight. It looked soft, some scars decorating the pink skin. Richard’s fingers twitched. He really wanted to touch the man’s stomach, feeling his skin and-

“Roses? Sure I can help you.” He walked to the fancy white vase in the corner full of different flower bouquets, “Flowers can have various meanings, so it’s impotent to pick the right one. For example, yellow roses are symbols of friendship and caring. They indicates purely platonic emotions.”

Richard stepped next to the shorter man while he explained, carefully studying his rough yet soft face in the sunlight. Gavin’s eyes were shining while he explained the different meaning of roses to the android, a soft smile decorating his face. Gavin ran his fingers over the yellow roses, carefully picking one up from the vase and showing it to the android.

Suddenly, Gavin looked unsure. He scratched his neck awkwardly, smile disappearing, “So… for who are the roses?” Gavin said while averting his eyes and putting away the yellow rose again.

Richard’s LED circled yellow, thirium-pump drumming in his chest, “I…”

Gavin leaned against a shelf behind him, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “A friend? Collogue? Family…. Lover?” he mumbled the last word, eyes firmly fixed at something on the ground. He almost sounded… disappointed.

“Yes, for someone I love.” The words slipped out before he could think about it. His face instantly flushed. He did love Gavin, right? It felt right to say it.

Gavin went deadly silent eyes fixed on a dark spot on the floor. He scratched his neck awkwardly the other hand fiddling with the green dirty apron, “A lover, huh? Didn’t think you would have one.” The black cat brushed against Gavin’s leg, mewing up at her owner cutely. Gavin smiled softly down at her before picking her up. He scratched the cat absentmindedly behind the ear.

Richard didn’t understand why the atmosphere suddenly dropped. Did he say something bad? He only wanted to buy some roses for Gavin (not that the shop owner knew that). Richard didn’t take his eyes from the nervous man in front of him. He had the sudden urge to comfort him, and make him smile again. He didn’t like to see Gavin so sad.

“Yes… they are for someone I really like but they don’t know yet.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said so much but Gavin didn’t seem to realize who he meant.

Gavin puffed out a rough laugh, “A secret crush... what a fucking joke…” he mumbled.

Richard titled his head, “Is there a problem?”

Gavin eyes finally met his. He looked darkly at the android, “No.” he hissed. He turned away from the android and concentrated on petting his cute cat.

Once again, Richard felt lost. He was missing an important information regarding Gavin. He didn’t know something significant and he hated it. Richard sighed and pulled out a Lavender colored rose from the vase. He studied the rose in the soft light shining from the window. He liked the color; it reminded him of the beautiful evening sky under the bridge when Gavin finally told him his name.

“’Love at first sight’” Gavin suddenly spoke up behind him.

Richard jumped slightly face turning blue, “I-I-“

“It’s the meaning of this rose.”

“Oh.” Richard felt stupid for freaking out. Gavin didn’t know anything. He ran a hand over his white CyberLife jacket, fixing it. ‘ _Love at first sight’_ , he did fell for the human when his eyes first fell on him. The man really looked beautiful on that day watering the tiny flowers. He wasn’t even a deviant at that point and he still fell for the beautiful man without knowing it. He even deviated because of Gavin, even though… that wasn’t a pleasant memory. He still rejected hurting Gavin with his word, even if the man deserved it in that moment. “I want a bouquet of those, please.“

Gavin’s eyes rounded “Eh, really?” Gavin hesitantly took the soft purple roses, studying them closely, “Sure that you don’t want to go with something more classic, like red?”

Richard shook his head, “No, they are perfect.”

Gavin looked down at the roses darkly as if they personally offended him and walked to the front desk, “Sure wait here until I’m done wrapping those.” he hushed the android away when he tried to follow him.

Richard watched until his form disappeared behind the back door leading to another room. The cat on the shelf finally jumped down, stretching his legs cutely while yawing. It looked up at the android, green eyes piercing the machine like a dagger. Richard crouched down and held his hand out to the shy cat. It slowly walked over to the android and sniffed his hand before bumping it with it’s head. He carefully petted the cat, searching for the best spot. Someone cleared his throat loudly. Richard looked up startled and stopped petting the cat, which mewed at him angrily.

Gavin stood over him grinning down at him, “She sure likes you, the little traitor!” the cat walked through Gavin’s legs ignoring her master.

The android stood up again and took the bouquet from Gavin, “You have a lot of cats.”

Gavin grinned proudly, “Pfff, you didn’t even see all of them yet! Most of the little bastards are hanging around outside all day or staying at my apartment, only coming here if they want to eat something or if the weather is shit.” Gavin looked outside the window, searching for his little pets, “I have 5 cats. Don’t look at me like that! I know that I’m a crazy cat-man!”

Richard smiled softly at the endearing man, “Do they have names?”

“Sure! This little bastard is Witch.” He pointed at the black cat, the one he saved. “And that little bitch is Coffee.” He pointed at the cat resting on the counter. She had rich dark brown fur, “She looks all cute but she is a real diva.” He snickered under his breathe. Richard couldn’t hold back the laugh escaping him, he liked seeing Gavin happy. He never saw the man so carefree.   
“Maybe you will meet my other cats someday.” Gavin scratched his neck a slight blush on his face.

“I would love to meet them.” Richard replied, thirium-pump jumping happily at the opportunity to meet the man again.

“Yeah.”

They looked at each other, only breaking eye contract when the bell over the door jingled loudly. Gavin looked at the costumer a bright blush coloring his cheek. Richard ran a hand through his perfect hair nervously. He didn’t know what to say. He also didn’t want to go just yet.

“Well, see you.” Gavin waved awkwardly at Richard already making his way over to the front desk, “C-come by whenever you want.”

“I will. See you soon, Gavin.” Richard smiled softly before walking out of the shop. His eyes glanced at the man entering the flower shop. It was the same blond man he met the first time he visited the shop. The blond android smiled at him before walking up to the counter. Richard opened the door, smile still resting on his face. The bouquet of roses shone beautifully in the light. Now he only had to make sure that Connor and Hank didn’t see the bouquet. He didn’t want to answer annoying questions.

Only when he was back in the precinct staring down at the flower bouquet, did he fully register what just happened. He brought flowers. From Gavin’s flower shop. Flower, which are for Gavin, the freaking owner of the flower shop. The guy who helped him pick the roses for his ‘ _secret crush_ ’.

Richard felt really stupid. His face was hot and his thirium-pump felt like it would fall out of his chest.

There is no possible way to give the bouquet to Gavin without embarrassing himself to death.

Being in Love is complicated.

 

* * *

 


End file.
